


Suddenly

by valjeanandjavert



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Late at Night, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjeanandjavert/pseuds/valjeanandjavert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It had not felt so long ago that he had been living life as Monsieur Madeleine, Mayor of Montreuil-Sur-Mer, desperately torn between what is right and what is wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did somebody say Valjean singing to a sleeping Javert during the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

Moonlight shon through a gap in the thin material of the curtains, illuminating the bed-chamber that Valjean and Javert occupied. A pleasant silence filled the room and in the aftermath of the nights events and Javert lay softly snoring next to Valjean. The latter, however, laid awake; too at ease to sleep.

It was a warm night in Paris but not quite enough to let the night breeze creep in through an open window. Yet Valjean sat propped up against the headboard, naked with the sheet wrapped loosely around his waist as he allowed his eyes to wander, already adjusted to the light darkness, and settle on the desk at the opposite side of his chamber; littered with papers and his two cherished candlesticks. An abundance of thoughts occupied his mind but rested at one in particular, it was a question that he's often reflected upon but still seems to rest at the back of his mind. How has life granted him this? Laying by the side of the man who once hunted him in pursuit of a convict? It had not felt so long ago that he had been living life as Monsieur Madeleine, Mayor of Montreuil-Sur-Mer, desperately torn between what is right and what is wrong.

As his thoughts drifted, an owl's hoot echoed through the still and undisturbed room. The noise roused Javert slightly as he turned onto his back and a yawn escaped him as he effortlessly lulled himself back to sleep. Valjean's gaze fell upon Javert and he allowed himself the time to indulge.

He was transfixed by the way that the moonlight lit up the otherwise dark room, a dim stream of light making its way through the crack in the drawn curtains and into the room, falling upon Javert's body. The lines of stress from years of service to the law had faded and became almost unnoticeable. The steady rise of his chest with each intake of breath was the only movement around Valjean yet it enticed him even further than the sight of his eyelids gently shut; etching a look of solace onto his face.

Valjean longed to reach out and touch him. Caress the softness of his neck, run his hand down and across his chest and brush his nimble fingers over a peaked nipple. It was a battle to combat the urge every minute of the day.

Instead, he settled for turning onto his side and propping himself up on his left elbow to face his partner.

After a few moments, the silence was filled with a soft voice.

" _Suddenly you're here_ ," he begun to sing, " _suddenly it starts_."

Reaching out, he let his free hand rest on the younger man's chest, outstretched upon his heart.

 _"Can two anxious hearts beat as one_?"

A thumb stroked his taut breastbone sparsely before moving lower to trace patterns on the delicate skin of his abdomen. A daft hand reached for Javert's that was laying motionless on the sheets; bringing it to lie where Valjean was just drawing on his skin.

" _Yesterday I was alone_ ," he sung as he placed his hand over the back of Javert's, a smile stealing it's way onto his face, " _today you are beside me_."

Intertwining his fingers with Javert's, he savoured the way their hands fit so easily together.

" _Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun_."

Lifting their joined hands, he brought them to his face and brushed his lips over the smooth palm exposed to him.

" _Suddenly the world, seems a different place_ ,"

The feeling of kisses being pressed lightly to each finger would have made Javert withdraw, if he were awake, only to complain that it tickled and made him look 'foolish', but here, in the man's slumber, he did not have to stop; and he relished the moment.

" _Somehow full of grace_ ," another smile crept onto Valjean's face, making his tired eyes sparkle, " _full of light_."

He thought of Javert's smile - so natural and warm - only for Valjean. It caused an overwhelming feeling of pride gravitate within him and although he knew pride was a sin, he was unable to ignore the feeling when it tugged desperately at his heart, constantly demanding his attention.

" _How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me_?"

Reposing Javert's hand back on his stomach, Valjean brushed a steady but cautious hand through Javert's hair; brushing the grey, short hair back from his flushed forehead. The older man leant forward and placed a delicate kiss to the warm skin there, pausing to let his lips linger.

"Mmh," Javert muttered as his eyes beginning to flicker open.

"Hush." Valjean whispered against him, coaxing him back to sleep by combing fingers through his surprisingly soft hair.

" _What has passed is gone_ ,"

Memories of Toulon are brought to mind and the distant echoes of his time served there are still the ones that haunt Valjean after dark. But Javert is there to comfort him when sweat begins to gather on his head and when his heart rate quickens. Javert holds him through the gut-retching screams that drown the room and whispers soothing words into his ear.

These nightmares of Toulon rarely happen now, for which he is glad, but now he dreams of Javert on the parapet. He dreams of Javert looking down into the vicious roars of the Seine and falling from the edge. In this dream, Valjean shouts for help and runs to catch his lover but cannot reach him in time - and he's gone. Sometimes, Valjean cannot decide if this dream is worse than the the horrors of Toulon.

Initially when the dreams begun, Javert did not know how to handle the situation. The first night, which he begs to forget, Valjean had called for him in his sleep, alongside his screams of fear. Javert had panicked and left the bedchamber to sleep elsewhere; leaving the shaking and crying ex-con behind. But now, Javert reaches for him when Valjean suffers and offers a warm embrace and sometimes a loving kiss, but he always offers soothing words to the terror-struck man. Even though Javert would not like to admit it, on the rare occasions that he has happened to experience such dreams, Valjean has done the same for him. The man usually does not sleep awfully well though and often spends a lot of the night awake, in spite of Valjean's protests and attempts to aid him into slumber.

Valjean permitted his fingers to descend and trail over his cheekbone to feel the whiskers gathered there. The roughness of his facial hair had not bothered him as he had expected, but when the lights go out at Rue de l’Homme-Armé, it is hard to control himself when Javert has his head in between his legs and his beard tickles the tender skin of his inner thighs.

" _Now we journey on through the night_."

Valjean brought a thumb to his lover's lips and stroked the tepid and feather-like flesh. For such an unyielding figure, Javert's lips are surprisingly soft and full; almost as red as the blood he often bleeds from wounds gained from criminals.

" _How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do_ ," Valjean sang smoothly, lowering his voice to a whisper to add, " _I'm so afraid of failing you_."

There has been various times that he and Javert have argued. He still remembers one dreadful night when an argument surfaced. Javert had been stood close to Valjean, his hands grasped tightly at the younger mans shirt and his breath warm on his face when he snarled the vicious words - "You know nothing of the world, 24601."

The bitter words tore at his heart and left a sting within him yet Javert didn't recoil. A familiar feeling of anger and resentment built up within Valjean and it was a feeling that he had not felt in a long time. He was disgusted that he allowed the harshness that was so long forgotten surface again after so many years, but it did not stop him grabbing Javert's wrists, tightening his grip so hard (possibly, he mused, close enough to cutting his blood circulation) and spitting the words "And I know nothing of a cold-hearted, sinner such as you."

After that particular argument, Javert left for a day and a half and did not return once. Valjean found himself searching for the man but found him nowhere. It left him upset rather than irritated. When Javert returned, it was him who offered a sincere apology which Valjean unhesitatingly returned.

" _There are shadows everywhere and memories I cannot share_."

He leaned in and placed a loving kiss to the soft lips in front of him.

" _Nevermore alone, nevermore apart, you have warmed my heart like the sun_." A tired smile appeared slowly on his face as he sung to the sleeping figure.

" _You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me_."

Javert's eyes flickered slowly, half-opening as a yawn escaped him.

" _Suddenly I see, what I could not see. Something suddenly_ ," he sang softly into the silence of the room, " _has begun_." Holding the last few notes quietly as Javert's eyes opened.

"Jean," Javert muttered, his voice rasp in the warmth of the room.

Valjean leant down and placed a tender kiss on the man's lips. The younger man reciprocated instantly and reached a hand to the back of Valjean's neck, brushing his fingers into the grey hair and holding him in place. His mouth closed around Javert's lower lip and sucked in a silent request prompting Javert's mouth to open pliantly under him, and Valjean swiped his tongue attentively into the warm heat.

The room was filled with only the sound of mouths moving wetly against each other.

When they pulled apart, Javert groaned and his lips chased Valjean's in search of one more kiss. The older man laughed silently and leant forward to press one more kiss to his lips, one to each cheek and a final one to his nose.

"I'm not a child," Javert protested weakly, as sleep began to consume him again and his eyelids fluttered shut.

"I know that." Valjean replied quietly, smiling. He himself began to feel sleepy now in the warmth of the bed chamber.

Javert held Valjean's hand as he turned on his side, tugging Valjean to come with him. The latter instinctively positioned himself behind the man - bare skin against bare skin.

He moved an arm to wrap possessively around his partner's waist and Javert's hand covered his, intertwining their fingers.

"Sleep well, mon cher."

No reply filled the room, and the slow movement of Javert's breathing told him that he was already asleep. Valjean soon followed him - but not before silently thanking the Lord the life he had been granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first time writing so I really hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is welcome!
> 
> I find it difficult writing in the time period so if there's anything you think I missed out and need to include next time, please leave a comment! It would be really appreciated. :-)
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
